Chloe McQueen, Spy Car 2
by unicorn128
Summary: Chloe's back! She and her new partner Rod are going to Miami, Florida to pass on a microchip from another agent. Simple right? Well, in the world of espionage, always expect the unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car 2: Chapter 1

It was around 2:00 in the morning when Chloe got the call from Rod. She had to forge for her cell phone through the blankets.

"Ugh, let me guess, the chief's got another assignment for us?" Chloe didn't mind going early in the morning for a mission, but not THIS early, at least on a Friday night.

"Right, he wants us to go to headquarters ASAP, so get ready." Rod said.

"Alright." And they hung up.

It all comes from being a spy, Chloe laughed to herself.

. . .

Later they were at the secret headquarters where Johnson P. Router (the chief of their secret agent district) was showing them a slideshow of a male car.

"This is Mr. Tebb, an agent of our syndicate stationed in Miami. He's recently uncovered a top secret microchip that has a blueprint of a new weapon. He says it can send shock waves so big that it can level the ground. He's under some heat but he says he can handle it.

"He asked me to bring over two agents to do a swap. Rod, you're going to do the swap from Tebb and Chloe will carry out the message to here in Detroit.

"He's laying low, so he'll answer to a code phrase. You'll say 'the Ram and Impala are related.' And Mr. Tebb will say 'but not by car standards.'

"Alright, Chief." Rod said.

"Well you'd better hurry, your flight leaves in one hour, James will equip you two."

James was a weapons designer and scientist in the syndicate.

"Pretty cool mission you seem to be going on." James said.

"Well, if you've been out in the field once James you've seen it all." Rod said. "Alright." James said. "Here's your on-board computer Chloe and your grappling hooks Rod, and be careful."

"Of course we will." Rod said.

"And by the way, saw your brother's race last week Chloe, tell him he did great."

"Thanks." Chloe said.

So they went straight to the airport and hurried onto the flight.

"You know Chloe, Rod said, I think this will be easy … Chloe?"

But Chloe, still a bit groggy, was by now fast asleep while still thinking about this mission.


	2. Chapter 2, Souvenir Shopping

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car 2: Chapter 2: Souvenir shopping

Chloe and Rod finally made it to Miami, Florida at around 8:00 in the morning.

"All right" Rod said, "Mr. Tebb is going to meet us around South Beach, we'll check in to the hotel first and then head for that area."

"Got it" Chloe said. "You seem pretty casual about this mission, does this happen often?"

Rod laughed "Of course, all field agents and the occasional desk agent gets this type of job, like Holley. The only thing I've never seen is a rookie so interested in it. You're kind of adorable that way."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I didn't mean to insult you; I just wanted to compliment you on your enthusiasm."

"So what you're saying is that I'm over excitable?"

"What? No, it just seems to me that you've got a unique… personality."

"Nice save." Chloe said sarcastically, "But I don't think I would see myself as adorable, though you might be cute as a know it all, and with that, she went ahead of Rod.

"Ugh, now why did I say that to a stubborn car like her?"

. . .

Later in the day, Chloe felt bad for arguing with Rod, so she decided to get him something from a souvenir shop by the beach. She saw it was a little bit tacky, but then again most souvenir shops are.

She passed aisles of plush sea animals, figures of sharks, alligators, dolphins, starfish, and seahorses, and those weird ships in bottles.

She then came across a bucket of seashells and she dug through them. Her eye then came across a medium sized pale brown conch shell at the bottom.

"Well, I guess this would be nice for him." Chloe thought to herself, and bought it.

As she was exiting the shop, a strange brown car pushed passed her and went quickly in.

"I didn't know some cars took souvenirs so seriously." Chloe said, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3, Seashell Secrets Close Calls

Chloe McQueen: Spy Car 2: Chapter 3, Seashell Secrets and Close Calls

After coming back from the shop, Chloe went back scoping the area. As she was driving along the shoreline of a beach, she tried to recite the code phrase she was supposed to say to Mr. Tebb.

"Now what was it? The John Deere… no… Oh right, The Ram and Impala are related, and then Mr. Tebb will say…"

She got no further, because after she said those words, the seashell she meant to give to Rod suddenly vibrated. She looked at the shell and saw that it had some type of secret stash of paper inside. The paper contained a microchip taped to it and a message.

It said, "They're on to me, I've got to find a place to hide. Don't worry about me, just get the chip to the agency before Bob finds it, and be careful. The passcode is 'popcorn'."

Suddenly Chloe thought of the brown car that rushed into the store right after her. Maybe he was after the shell, she thought to herself. She decided to contact Rod, but he didn't answer.

"I guess I don't blame him, I was kind of rude, but he started it." And she decided to wait back at the hotel.

What Chloe didn't know was that Rod had some other problems.

. . .

While Chloe was looking for Mr. Tebb, Rod got a text from him, saying that he should look out for a brown car that goes by the name of Bob, and go to the souvenir shop that Chloe was at and look for the shell .He also said to say the phrase to the shell and he could get the Rod went to the shop, but couldn't find it.

"You know, that's the second customer who asked for that shell today." The store clerk said.

"Who was the first?"

"Some brown car that said it was for his wife."

"So who bought it?"

"A really hot scarlet red car, though she was kind of shy."

"Well, thanks."

Rod immediately realized that he was talking about Chloe, and rushed back on the road.

But just as he did, he found that a brown car was following him. You probably already know who the brown car that rushed passed Chloe and is now following Rod is.

Bob kept getting closer to Rod as he went off the main road. Then he was barely touching the back of him when Rod kicked with his left back tire right on his hood.

Rod drove faster with him closing in. At last when Bob was back on his fender Rod violently swerved in the other direction, shot three bullets from his gun, and made a direct hit at Bob. Then he used a smoke bomb to camouflage himself escaping.

Bob finally gave up searching for Rod and went back on the main road. After waiting awhile, Rod went to the hotel on a different route.


End file.
